


I Know

by MorganaNK



Category: Inspector Lynley - All Media Types, Inspector Lynley Mysteries (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:48:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28157814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganaNK/pseuds/MorganaNK
Summary: A post series established relationship piece of silliness inspired by a post on Pinterest
Relationships: Barbara Havers/Thomas Lynley
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	I Know

**Author's Note:**

> Property of Elizabeth George and the BBC, no copyright infringement intended

I lay facing her, one finger tracing a path up and down her spine.

“How come this always happens when…”

“Are you complaining?”

“Not in the slightest. I was just…”

“Good, because you definitely weren’t complaining earlier.”

“I’m not complaining now, I just wondered how come this always happens when…”

“The phrase never look a gift horse in the mouth springs to mind.”

“That was kind of the point I was making. Every time I ask you what you want for Christmas we end up in bed.”

“You know, for a highly educated man, sometimes you can be really slow on the uptake. We end up in bed because…”

“You are avoiding the issue and want me to forget I asked?”

“No, because I’m giving you a physical answer instead of a verbal one.”

“Ohhhhh.”

“Finally, the penny drops.”

“You really don’t want…”

“I’ve never needed expensive trinkets or flashy gifts. All I want for Christmas is right here beside me.”

“You’re easily pleased.”

She smiled at me cheekily, “I know. It’s taken you long enough to realise that too.”


End file.
